


Nothing Lasts

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Mondo x Ishimaru by Maggie of Whore House Fanfics





	Nothing Lasts

Ishimaru slept restlessly, waking up multiple times covered in sweat. It was still hours before everyone else was supposed to get up and he knew he wasn’t going to go back to sleep again. He laid there, motionless, closing his eyes to the quiet sound of the AC. He didn’t know how he was going to get out or even what he’d do afterwards. The past few days he’d almost forgotten where he was, every moment with Mondo made him forget about the situation they were in. There had been no murders and Mondo and he had spent every moment together.  
He opened his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep alone, and got out of bed. A sudden quiet noise stopped his movement. His door was opening. Very slowly. Ishimaru moved quickly and silently to behind his open bathroom door. He watched the figure move into his room, though he couldn’t tell who it was, and approach his bed. Ishimaru came quietly out of his hiding place and flicked on the light. The person wiped around. His appearance was unmistakably Owada.  
“Owada, what’re you-,” Ishimaru started but was interrupted by Owada roughly embracing him. “Owada?”  
“I just had to come. I had a horrible dream,” he said quietly, nuzzling his face into Ishimaru’s shoulder. He reached up to stroke the delinquent’s deflated pompadour. He smiled slightly; knowing none of the others got to see this side of Owada, and held him closer.  
“Sit down and tell me about it. It’ll make you feel better,” he said and struggled slightly to pry Owada’s arms off. He led him to the bed and made it sit down. Ishimaru sat beside him cross-legged. Seeing the man before him on the verge of tears was something he’d never seen before. He reached out to join hands and held them tightly to comfort Mondo. Mondo looked at him with surprise and concern but Ishimaru’s smile was the most comforting thing he’d seen in a long time.  
“Just tell me. Everything will be ok,” He smiled and squeezed his hand again. Mondo stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and explaining his dream.  
“You died,” he started, struggling to hold back tears, “In my dream you were meeting someone and they attacked you and hit you repeatedly in the head and you fell down and you were bleeding…” And then the sobbing began. He pulled his hands away from Ishimaru and wiped away his tears. Ishimaru let him cry like that for quite awhile before patting him on the head. Upon his touch, Owada’s crying lessened until he wiped away his final tears.  
“You know nothing like that could happen to me. Besides, I have my best bro protecting me, right?” Ishimaru said and ruffled Owada’s hair with a laugh. He was surprised when Owada burst into tears again, but this time he was laughing as well. He reached out and brought Ishimaru closer to him for an intimate hug.  
“Of course,” Mondo said, feeling much better now that he was embracing Ishimaru. They lay down together, neither had any plans on being apart after this. Ishimaru fell asleep first with Mondo hugging him from behind. Mondo smiled and nuzzled his face into Ishimaru’s hair. He wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
